Jazriem Poirre Foriege
Personality * Jazirem is a well-cultured boy, raised in a very rich family of maestros. He almost have the same level of manners with Elise Hollister who is currently the 1st Well-Mannered Meir of the University. He is ranked 2nd in terms of manner. * He have good leadership being able to lead his Cluster to victory with his strategies and tactics. He also has keen intellect of other people and to music. Being able to compose the "Five Songs of Blooming Cherry Blossoms" so perfectly and accurately. Appearance Poirre playing his Violin * Jazriem has goldish brown colored hair with lime green eyes. His natural look is wearing a red vest with a maroon colored tie . He wore black pants, until he entered Middle school showing that he was wearing a grayish white colored pants. He wore neatly polished black leather shoes to show his professionalism and to show that he wants to look nice before he plays his violin. Synopsis * Jazriem is a rich child with a normal family, he was given everything, but there was only one thing he was interested in it was a cassette that he found in his family House Storage. He played the cassette and heard a wonderful piece of music played with a violin by Fritz Kreisler. He asked his father to order him his very own violin, his father agreed. He didn't take any lessons instead he used that one cassette to learn. After weeks and weeks of listening, he finally mastered the violin and won multiple Violin Tournaments accompanied by his whole family. Abilities * Master Senjata: Jazriem is perfectly capable of using his senjata, especially in both Melee and Range combats. His was shown to use his senjata in a way that he can change the size for his own advantage. He can also release powerful virtuoso based attacks from his Violin. * Immense Strength: Poirre has shown his brutal strength when he is almost exhausted beyong fighting. He uses his violin like a hammer in which presented to cause powerful quakes upon the ground. * Keen Intellect: He intellect was clearly fast, his decisions in battle make him turn the table during battles. He can even comprehend confusing facts upon the Senjata Periods. * Absolute Virtuoso: he masterfully control his virtuoso upon battle and appropriate events. He was able to hide his virtuoso perfectly when his was spying on the Virtuoso Army of the Marius Kingdom. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Poirre was able to fight unarmed during the Midnight Cluster. * Master Swordsman: Jazriem perfected his swordsmanship module when he was a child and was able to use it in battle. * Enhanced Durablity: Jazriem was able to resist very complex attacks, and was rarely seen to kneel down in battle, as a sign of his pride. Senjata and Spells * Imperia Musica Arsenal: Chaîne Violin 385x261.jpg * Abillity: Jazriem's violin has a unbreakable texture, so how much you damage it will not break. If the user breaks it, it will release a massive amount of light that if someone tries to react to it, it can cause a very potent concussion that can last for a month.